I love to hate you
by totally felton crazy
Summary: I don't think you understand just how much you hurt me when you turn me down.I can't take the pain anymore.so for the last time ever lily will you make my dreams come true?will you go out with me" james said while holding his breath
1. Default Chapter

"_I love you lily I always have"_

"_I love you too James you know I have I mean…" _

Lily Evans woke up early Sunday morning tomorrow she would be returning to Hogwarts to start her seventh and final year.

She didn't get out of bed straight away though she stayed under the covers looking out of her window and thinking, she did this a lot.

About an hour later she pulled herself out of the warmth of her bed, put on her dressing gown and headed down stairs. No one was up yet so she made herself a cup of tea and went to watch some television. Half an hour later her sister came down snatched the remote out of lily's hand and changed the channel. "I was watching that" shouted lily whilst glaring at her sister.

"Who cares witch" snarled her sister

Lily wasn't in the mood for this she got up and went back to her room. She walked over to her owl feathers (she was eleven when she gave her her name) and started stroking her head

"I'll be glad to get back to Hogwarts" she thought aloud "unless ja…um...Potter ruins it for me I don't know why I attract these idiots"

Lily was 5'.8" she had fiery red hair which hung down to her waist in amazing curls. She was very slim and she had rosy cheeks. But the best aspect of her was her bright emerald eyes.

James never really ruined school for her. She was just one of those people who kept up a strong defense around them. And admitting James wasn't that bad would to her make a hole in her defense shield.

James Potter was 6'.0" he had an amazing build, lovely legs and a gorgeous chest.. He had jet black hair which was always messy and taming it was an impossible task but no worries in just added to his charm. He had fascinating brown eyes which always had a spark in them. Then there was his grin just thinking about it made girls grin shyly.

He didn't wake up at all on Sunday because he went to sleep at 4 in the afternoon.

"Finally Monday is here" screamed lily as she leaped out of her bed. She was already packed and she got her dad to put her things in the car the night before.

"Hurry up dad its 7.30 the train leaves at 9 and it takes an hour to get to the station and spare time is always good"

Jake Evans smiled at his daughter "alright love your mums not coming she's got a bit of a headache so give her a kiss goodbye and we will leave"

Alright then people you know what to do r/r plzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

I hope u liked it and future chapters will get better


	2. at the station

Lily arrived at the station with half an hour to spare. Which was what she wanted so that she could get a good seat and start reading her potions book "adding too much newt could kill you" she liked to read the lesson before and after she took it.

She said goodbye to her father and passed through onto platform 9 ¾. But there was a surprise for her.

She was not the only student who was early there were about 100 student there already. Two of which to lily's disgust were James and Sirius.

Sirius Black was James's best friend he was also 6'.0" he had bright blue eyes full of mischief and a spark that said "I'm up to something" and saying this in the easiest way possible he was extremely hot from every angle. He had a gorgeous face, cool hair (which was light brown with some spiky blonde tips), fit body. But if there was one thing that couldn't pass you by it was his charm. In short terms: Sirius is a cheeky lad and a pro at sweet talk.

Lily turned quickly hoping James wouldn't see her but before she knew it

"You've done the impossible Evans you've actually grown even more gorgeous then when I last saw you"

"Thank you James"

"What the? did u just actually call me by my first name"

"Yes" answered lily in a sarcastic tone "I must have got caught up in the moment" she said whilst rolling her eyes.

James giggled he did love her so.

"Where's Sirius?" asked lily realizing he wasn't there

"Gone to check out the transfer students and anyone else he might not have seen before"

"Lily!" came a voice from behind her before she had chance to comment

Lily turned to see her best friend Amber holding two cages each containing one of her owls, tweet and twoo.

Amber was 5'.7" she had straight black hair with bright blue highlights and eyes to match.

Lily gave her a hug then Amber turned to James. "Good holiday potter?"

"Not without lily, you?"

"Great but then again I saw lily in the holiday"

James smiled "I better go Remus just arrived"

Remus Lupin. James's other best friend. 6'.1" with light brown eyes, brown hair and just as gorgeous well built and fit as the other two. But with a little shyness in him that made him so cute.

"Come on lils lets get the end carriage if it's still empty" said amber

They found the other two members of their group (Hannah who has straight blonde hair, brown eyes and was 5'.6" and Julia who has amazing misty grey eyes and who used to have blonde hair but since an accident in potions class now has purple and she like lily is 5'.8") on the train and they all went in to the end carriage which to their luck was empty and swapped stories"

Meanwhile…

"Hey mate" said James walking up to lupin

"Alright prongs?"

(James was prongs, Sirius was padfoot, Lupin was moony and the last one of them who has not yet arrived "Peter" was wormtail. Together they were the marauders.)

"Yup, let's hurry we want to chose the carriage of our choice before everyone else arrives"

"Cough aka the carriage next to lily cough" smirked Sirius

They chose the very first carriage on the train because James wanted to prove that he was not that attached to lily. They sat talking for about 10 minutes until the last of their group came.

Peter Pettigrew. Short, ugly, rude, mean and does not fit in nor belong with the others but there's nothing I can do about that.

They spent the entire journey chatting and joking until they arrived at the place that was a second home to some witches and wizards and a first home to the rest.


	3. the first day of school

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters there all jk's

Stasya and amarthiel: how stupid can you too be, really you call my English bad and u don't even get sarcasm get a life

Someone :thank you for your advice it's my first story and I'll take advice to help me get better and yes it was sarcasm I can't believe some people didn't get that

Danny:thanks

Everyone got into carriages (except the first years) and rode up to the castle. The marauders managed to get a carriage to themselves. "You know what I realized today that I'm over lily" James said to the rest of his group

"deja vu" said Sirius

"Oh really James!" said Lupin ignoring Sirius "and what made you realize that?"

"Well, I was very sweet to her and she didn't really give a damn"

"How surprising u teased and annoyed the girl for her first six years here and she won't give u the time of day"

"I haven't teased her since she said that she'd rather go out with the giant squid then me"

"Listen lads not that I don't love talking about lily, because I do. But maybe this is what James needs going out with a different girl might get his sanity back"

"Let's just hope the head girl is nice" agreed Lupin

"JAMES IS HEAD BOY?" asked Sirius

"Thanks mate" said James whilst putting his head in his hands

"So sneaking up to the girl's room, staying out late, throwing parties this year is going to rock"

"You did all those things even when James wasn't head boy" thought Lupin

"Yea but now the head boy will be on my side"

"NO Sirius I'm not using my position to help you out unless it's urgent like on the full moons"

"So lily what were you talking to James about"

"Now you know Am just as good as anyone that having a proper conversation with potter is impossible"

"Yea but him saying he didn't enjoy his holiday because you weren't part of it was so sweet"

"Aw he actually said that" said Julia with excitement

"I hope this term will be easier then the last" said Hannah seeing that lily was getting angry

"Thanks Hannah"

"Oh did lily tell you that she's head girl?" shouted amber with excitement

"Of course I did" answered lily

"Just imagine what lily would do if the head boy turned out to be potter" thought Hannah aloud

"DON'T even joke about that" said lily trying to keep her calm

After the sorting was done and the feast was over and dumbledore had given his speech everyone marched up to their room. Lily and her friends went straight to sleep. But the marauders stayed up for another couple of hours just chatting and trying a new card game that Lupin had picked up during the summer.

"_I love you lily I always have"_

"_I love you too James you know I have I mean just the thought of saying hello I'm lily potter is enough to make me…"_

"Wake up lils come on you don't want to be late"

"Yea lily hurry up I'm ever so hungry"

Lily woke up to find all her friends getting ready. Hannah was tying her hair up in a pony tail, Julia was putting her shoes on and amber was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

Lily got up kicked amber out of the bathroom and had a quick shower. Then she got dressed and came out of the bathroom.

She walked up to her dressing table and sat down "oh I look so pale"

Amber walked over to her "here take my blusher and let's go"

Lily fixed her hair, put her make up on and went to the great hall with her friends.

They sat at the table and started to fill their plates with waffles toast and fruit.

"So lils what's our potion lesson going to be about today"

"I have no idea I didn't get time to see"

"Oh great now I'm going to have to pay attention"

"Very funny Ju"

"That's unless Sirius is sitting anywhere near her in that case she might start hovering again" said Julia with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh shut up Han I only hovered once and it's not my fault you would have done the same if Sirius had winked at you"

"Sweetie Sirius is a player but if lupin winked at me I think I'd faint"

"Which reminds me Am have you seen Jason Yet?"

Jason was Amber's boyfriend they'd been going out since the second grade

"No he told me he'd be coming a week late to school because his grandmother is coming out of hospital today"

"Oh alright. Well we'd better get to class"

Five minutes after they got to class their professor came in

"I'm professor Orb and I shall be teaching you this year. Your previous teacher has moved to Spain the lucky devil. Today we will take an introduction to the kinds of potions you use newt to make but remember adding too much newt can kill you"

He wrote the names of the potions they were going to learn to make and 2 minutes later

Sirius, James and lupin walked in.

"Your late boys"

"Sorry professor we just woke up"

"It's the beginning of the year so I'll let it go. _This _time"

Hannah turned to Julia and whispered "oh they all luck so cute when they've just woken up"

After that lesson they had transfiguration and then it was lunch.

The marauders ate their lunch as if they hadn't been fed all summer.


End file.
